


Just Like Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Imprinting, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mentions of knotting, Scents, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Gyujin heat won’t break this time, Changhyun and Hwanhee think it’s time to seek out a particular alpha that’s caught Gyujin’s eye.





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on lj: Dec 4th, 2015

It’s a daily thing for Gyujin. He meets up with Changhyun before first block and they head off their locker. It’s 3 days before winter break and finals are stressing Gyujin out. The teachers keep reminding the entire senior class that this grades were meeting all their requirements. “Where’s Hwanhee?” Gyujin asks when he gets his locker open. Changhyun snickers, “Am I suppose to keep tabs on him?”

Gyujin gives him a look, “I just thought you’d know since you guys are mated?” Changhyun gives him a look back and reaches into Gyujin’s locker, taking out the french book he left there last week. “He was his own person before that. I’m pretty sure he can do what he wants and be where he wants to be.” Changhyun shrugs. There’s a sharp bang against the lockers behind Changhyun and they both jump. “Speak of the devil.” Gyujin whispers, Hwanhee peeks around Changhyun’s shoulder. “Hey guys. Miss me?” He smiles, arms circling around Changhyun’s waist. Gyujin’s nose wrinkles, the smell of mated wolves are always so thick in the air and strong. Gyujin wants to vomit. Hwanhee smacks his arm, “Don’t make that face. You’ll become less sensitive once you’ve finally had the guts to ask for Yein to claim you.”

Gyujin chokes on his salvia. His face scrunches up, “Who said I wanted Yein to claim me?” He laughs nervously. Changhyun rolls his eyes, “Whenever he’s around, you smell really strong. I mean super strong like your scent had an extra dosage of caffeine.”

“You nearly passed out last time at the bonfire the pack had to welcome his family in last week..” Hwanhee adds, “All he did was hug you.” Gyunjin would growl at both of them but he can’t without offending either one of them. “He hugged the entire pack. It’s tradition. Plus I skipped lunch that day. I was weak.”

“Yeah, weak in the knees.” Hwanhee corrects. “When my wolf maturied, Changhyun smelled like the best damn thing in the world. His scent got me dizzy. I almost passed out on our first date.” Changhyun nods as if to make Hwanhee’s point valid. “I don’t want to mate with Yein. He’s just easily on the ey-.” Gyujin stops, face neutralizing.

“Your scent just spiked. Why did your scen- oh.” Hwanhee pulls on Changhyun sleeve, the latter turning around to see Yein walking towards them. Hwanhee turns to Gyunjin, who's stuck his head in his locker. “You aren’t gunna say hi to the knot of your dreams?” Gyunjin practically growls at the young beta, who seems to be entertained by the omega’s despair.

“Hey guys!” Yein chirps once he's closer. Hwanhee and Changhyun give their greetings and Gyujin mumbles his. “Did any of you guys do the discussion questions for lit?” He asks, Hwanhee nods. “I sent mine in this morning but Gyujin’s got the sheet filled out.” God damn it, Hwanhee! He’ll have to get him later.

Yein smiles at Gyujin, “Really? Can I see? I could think of the answers for ten through fifteen.” His smile is perfect and his voice just soothes Gyujin. The latter nods, reaching into his locker and getting his lit binder. He grabs his worksheet and hands over to Yein. “Thanks! You're the best, Gyugyu! I’ll give this back second block.” Gyujin laughs nervously as Yein walks away. The alpha waving goodbye to the trio.

Hwanhee burst into laughter the moment Yein turns the corner. “Gyugyu! He's basically courting you and you don't know it!”

“Don't be delusional, Hwanhee.” Changhyun's snickered, “You poor, young whippersnapper. He's showing his obvious interest in you. It also isn't helping that everyone can smell your heat just underneath your usual scent of lavender”

Gyujin coughs, “You can smell it?” The couple nods. Gyujin sighs just as the bell of first block rings. The omega slams his locker shut and hits his head once against the locker before turning to Hwanhee. “Let's get to pre-cal, smarty pants number two.” Gyujin pats Changhyun's shoulder, “See you in second block, smarty pants number one.”

Hwanhee leans up to kiss Changhyun's before saying bye and walking with Gyujin to first block.

“Be careful.“ Hwanhee whispers to Gyujin as they walk to class. Gyujin shoots him a questioning look. “Anything could trigger your heat if you're that close to time. It's happened to Changhyun before.” Gyujin nods. He doesn't have to worry about that.

 

Okay, maybe he does have to worry.

“Gyujin! You're sweating, a lot. Do you need to go home early?” Gyujin shakes his head dismissing his classmates worries. He's happy his first block is only about ten people, each one claimed. Their not sensitive to his smell. All the hormones radiating off him and the familiar slickness seeping out of him, don't really affect the others. They do concern them. Especially Hwanhee.

“Gyujin, go home.” Hwanhee states. It's a demand and not a suggestion. The sides of Gyujin vision start to go fuzzy. “We only have three more days!” Gyujin rebuts right before he passes out.

-

When Gyujin wakes up, it’s not because he's hungry or in need of anything. His heat is here and it’s heavy. It makes his toes and fingers tingle and his ass is leaking, how wonderful. His throat his dry and he's covered in sweat.

He looks at the clock, Two thirty. He sits up and leans over to open the draw. He's not ashamed to say he owns ‘things' to help him go through a heat alone. Hell, his own mother gave it to him just before his first heat.  
He coats the dildo with lube and settles on his knees. He makes way to grab the ‘pillow' (a body pillow he's used to strap the dildo to for years) and ‘sets up shop’.

This around the time where Gyujin hates being an omega but he'll forget everything once the dildo is snug inside of him. The remote in his hand and he circles his hips a bit to get a feel for it. He switch it on and processes to ride it as if it were a real cock.

His hands dig into the mattress as he brings himself to a steady rhythm of bounce. The dildo starts to swell like a real knot and stretches Gyujin further. He mewls and moans, all breathy and quick.

The knot continues to grow in width until it catches on Gyujin's rim. He cries out, arms caving a bit till he's on his elbows, hips circling slowly as he rocks himself through the first orgasm of his heat.

Only three (okay not counting today, so two?) more days of this and it'll be over until another four months pass

-

Or so Gyujin thinks.

Most of Gyujin's friends at the pack house come up to bring him soup and drinks. They take care of him and sometimes the pack nurse comes to check on him.

It's his second day of going beyond his usual heat pattern. Changhyun's worried.

“I think I know why he isn't breaking.” Changhyun whispers to Hwanhee while they sit by the river. “Why?” Hwanhee responses.

“Don't you think it's funny how this is the first heat Gyujin's been through since Yein and his family joined us?” Hwanhee gives it some thought. “I don't see why that would be a- oh my god! You don't think-” Hwanhee gasps (a bit too theatrically). “His wolf imprinted didn't it?!”

Hwanhee stands up, hand reaching out to help Changhyun up. “We have to find Yein.” Changhyun nods.

 

 

Yein knocks once of Gyujin's door. The scent of him seeping through the door and it makes the alpha a bit dizzy. After a certain convincing beta/omega couple came up to him, he figured he'd come through. He's been dropping hints for months now.

Yein knocks again and still no answer. “I'm coming in, Gyugyu!” He yells. Hopefully he can hear him.

If the scent was “strong” when people who had visited Gyujin passed Yein, it was massively strong when he opened the door.Yein gasps, the taste of lavender thick on his tongue and his lungs full of it. If he was another alpha, he should feel like wanting to puke. Instead, he feels weirdly at home

He hears a gasps and his eyes flicker to Gyujin on the bed. The younger has got a hand on his cock, stroking slowly and his eyes are thrown bav. It's a delicious sight to see and Yein drinks it all up.

Yein doesn't know what to say, so what better way to make his presence know by pushing his scent over Gyujin. Gyujin comes the moment he gets a whiff. Yein unknowingly moans at the sight, his cock feeling height already.

Gyujin pants, face buried in his pillows. “What are you doing here?” He asks. The question hangs in between them for a moment.

Because I've imprinted and I want you under me, Yein thinks. “Changhyun and Hwanhee have this theory.” Yein starts off instead. Gyujin hums, “They have many theories.”

Yein hums back, “They do and usually they're pointless but this theory is interesting.” There's silence, an open invitation to continue. “They think you're wolf may have imprinted on me and that's why you're stuck in your heat.”

Gyujin's back muscles tense. Yein gets bold and walks to sit on the edge of the bed. “And I thought, yeah that sounds right because I've imprinted.” Yein sighs, toeing off his shoes and swings his legs on the bed until his thighs are pressed against Gyujin's side and he's leaning against the headboard. “Have you imprinted?” Yein asks.

Gyujin sighs, “I have.” Yein smiles fondly at Gyujin when the younger gets up to face him. “I'm here to help.” Yein states before leaning over and kisses Gyujin.

Gyujin is so easy to sway. Yein only slips his tongue into Gyujin's mouth and Gyujin moans. His cock is still hard. Yein presses against him, laying back down and Gyujin instinctively spreads his legs so Yein can fit in between.

Gyujin's got his hands fumbling fumbling undo the buttons of Yein's shirt, frustrated and annoyed drive him to work more efficiently. Once the last button pops, Gyujin's got his hands running over Yein's stomach, feeling.

“Please.” Gyujin whispers, hands pulling at Yein's belt. Yein kisses him. “I've got you.”

Yein does have him. He has Gyujin wrapped around his finger. Gyujin likes him so much it hurts. But it's doesn't hurt when Yein rocking into him, know swelling larger and better than any dildo could ever replicate.

Gyujin moans openly and Yein loves it, basks in it. He's hands are solid on Gyujin's hips, he thinks they'll be bruised after. When Yein's knot finally catches, the alpha has to kiss Gyujin through it. It's slightly painful but Gyujin doesn't care.

Yein's hips circle slowly and Gyujin comes, body shaking and thighs quivering. He clearly around Yein so many times, it send his alpha over the edge. Yein gasps, a broke syllable of Gyujin's name is whispered.

“Thank you.” Gyujin beams, slightly lifting his head up to kiss Yein. Yein laughs softly against his lips.

“Anything for you.” He whispers.

It feels just like heaven.


End file.
